Conventional polyesters are prepared from various combinations of alcohols and acids. These polyesters have been used to form coatings that, in turn, can be used to coat metallic and non-metallic substrates. It is often desired that these polyester coatings have particular decorative and/or performance properties. For instance, it may be desirable that a coating exhibit good chemical resistance, mar resistance, and/or resistance to weathering. In addition, it may also be desirable to produce a high-solids coating that has a low amount of volatile organic compounds (VOCs).